marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616)
Caide is the prodigy of the Hellsing family, in fact he's Van Hellsing's great-great-grandson. However he is also the son of the Michael the Archangel. History Caide was born shortly after World War II a natural Speed Force Conduit. A soldier since childhood, Caide grew in to a cold, distant, violent way of life. He was recognized as a prodigy when he was still young and was immediately entered into the Hellsing Organizations specialized training. He learned not only how to fight and put weapons together, but science and math and philosophy. These made him well-rounded and taught him the value of knowledge and education. After his training Caide quickly grew into one of the finest warriors that the Hellsing Organization had. He made a name for himself when he killed the Lord of the Vampires, Dracula who had unleashed a Vampiric plague upon the Earth that turned every living being into a pseudo-Vampire under Dracula's control. Caide easily killed him with special guns loaded with special bullets. Power Level Physical Physically Caide is one of the absolute most powerful angelic beings besides Bluemoon, he can take out thousands of supernatural creatures in mere seconds. Magical Caide's magic is some of the most powerful, he was even considered for Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Doctor Strange was drugged and talking like a drunken idiot, but he was still technically considered. Powers and Abilities Powers Angel/Human Hybrid: Being a hybrid of both the Angels and the Humans grants Caide with various supernatural abilities that far outclass those of a vast majority of either race. *'Angelic Immortality:' Caide is impossible to kill without a heavenly weapon, if injured he can heal most wounds and any he can't the Hellsing Organization can help with easily. *'Angelic Strength:' Caide can lift around seventy-five tons above his head with supreme effort. He has been seen lifting boats above his head, tossing trucks many meters, punching holes in quintuple reinforced steel barricades, punching a Vampire 100s' of meters with the Vampire putting up as much resistance as it could. *'Angelic Durability:' Caide's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures and pressures, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. *'Angelic Endurance:' Caide's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Angelic Healing Factor:' While Caide's body is highly durable, it is possible to injure him. If injured, his accelerated metabolism allows him to rapidly heal from virtually any injuries near instantly. Ultimately, the full limits of his heightened healing abilities aren't known. However, it is believed that he is able to fully regenerate severed limbs or missing organs should such injuries occur. This power extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood. However, demons, can be harmed if they come in contact with his blood. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Caide's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. **'Immunity To Disease:' Caide's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. **'Delayed Aging:' In addition, Caide's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Caide was born sometime after the World War II. Although over 80 years of age, Caide retains the health, appearance, and physical vitality of a teenage boy. *'Angelic Agility:' Caide can coordinate his body with much more fluidity than virtually any being in existence. *'Angelic Vision:' Caide can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. **'Superhuman Dexterity:' Caide has absolutely perfect accuracy due to his Angelic Vision. *'Angelic Hearing:' Caide's hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. **'Lie Detecting:' Caide can tell if someone is lying by the sound of their heartbeat. *'Angelic Wings:' Caide possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned nineteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. They eject out of his shoulder blades, are fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure. Caide flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. **'Flight:' Caide possesses retractable, angelic wings that grant him flight capabilities. Caide flies by flapping his wings, creating enough lift to hold approximately 1 500 pounds (675 Kilograms) (excluding his weight) aloft. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds (6,500 feet) (1981 meters) he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters) with little effort. With severe strain he can attain three times the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he can only remain that high for a few hours. Caide can fly non-stop. They originally enabled him to travel at speeds of up to the orbital velocities. Now that he has trained, the speed at which he travels can be about light speed but can be pushed much faster. ***'Aerial Adaptation:' Caide's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow, making him weigh far less than is usual for a man of his height and build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possessed greater proportionate muscle mass than normal humans. His eyes are specially adapted to be able to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocity and high altitudes. *'Heavenly Fire:' Caide can generate heavenly fire similar to Ghost Riders hell fire. It is very effective against evil supernatural beings like evil Vampires, Werewolves, Succubuses, Demons, Neyaphem, etc., etc., etc.. **'Weapons of Heaven:' Caide can imbue up to two weapons with Heaven's power to give it an instant K.O. type effect on virtually anyone or anything. *'Essence Reading:' Caide appears to have gained the power to see the true essence of whomever he looks upon. This power also lets him know the severity of evil within a person's soul or mind. *'Resurrection:' Caide has the power to raise the dead by sharing some of his divine essence inside of the person. Speed Force Conduit: The Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most super speed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the Marvel Universe. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. Caide is the very source and creator of the Speed Force, and generates it with every step he takes. For this very reason, he is unaffected if any other speedster tries to steal or drain his speed. Caide is arguably one of, if not the, fastest beings to have ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all of the barriers and even enter the Speed Force itself, and is one of the few people to have ever escaped from it. He does not often go beyond Mach 10, as speeds above that level are catastrophic to the environment. He has outrun Death, and can most likely reach any speed he can imagine, and more. Due to his winged flight, Caide can fly at the same speeds that he runs. *'Accelerated Healing:' Speed Force conduits are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. This further enhances his Angelic healing factor. *'Decelerated Aging:' Speed Force conduits have a slowed aging process. This power can be imparted on their most intimate loved ones by extended contact rather than distribution. This further enhances his already delayed aging due to his Angelic healing factor. *'Energy Construct Creation:' Speed Force conduits can use the matter generated by their speed to create solid objects such as walls or bridges. This power requires constant concentration and reapplication of the construct for it to remain stable. Caide's after images are also construct creations. *'Increased Perceptions:' Speed Force conduits traveling at the speed of sound may miss important events as they run by. The Speed Force grants them enhanced senses that allow them to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. *'Phasing:' Speed Force conduits can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Self-Sustenance:' Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. *'Sharing the Force:' Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. *'Speed Force Aura:' People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. *'Steal Speed:' Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. *'Supercharged Brain Activity:' Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. *'Superhuman Speed:' Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Speedsters in their prime can travel at a max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light (infinite speed) however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. *'Vortex Creations:' Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. Abilities Expert Combatant: Caide is a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. He can take out a thousands fighter jets in a less than a single picoseconds very easily. Expert Marksman: Caide is a peerless marksman able to hit a target behind a rock with a gun by shooting two shots one above the target and one at the first bullet to ricochet it onto the target, hit Dracula in every major organ multiple times to kill him instantly even while he was dodging. Caide can also anticipate his targets movements with near-perfect accuracy to hit them easier. Expert Strategist and Tactician: Caide's remarkable intelligence allows him to quickly learn from the situation and adjust accordingly, and solve complex problems. Intuitive Knowledge - Supernatural: Caide has perfect knowledge of all supernatural beings, creatures, etc., etc., etc.. He has this due to him being a member of the Hellsing Organization and being a supernatural being himself. Intuitive Knowledge - Biblical: Caide has perfect knowledge of all things to do with the bible. He has this due to the Vatican greatly influencing the Hellsing Organization. Understanding: Caide has perfect understanding of any language. He can also speak any language also. Super Speed Speaking: Caide and other super-speedsters also have the ability to speak to one another at a highly accelerated rate. Super Speed Reading: Caide is capable of speed-reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. Photographic Memory: Caide has a true photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). He has been heard spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. Strength Scale Class 50 - 100 Superhuman Strength: Caide can lift 75 tons with supreme effort. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons Modified 9mm Handguns: Caide uses unique 9mm handguns with modified barrel, ammo, and cartridges. They are semi-automatic, and can kill just about any evil supernatural being, or creature. *'Angel Guns:' Caide has been known to enchant his two guns with his Heavenly Fire to give them a massive power boost, where the are basically a 1 hit K.O. to anything they hit. Equipment Energy-Dampening Boots: Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of each of his boots, enabling Caide to survive a fall of several stories on his feet, and tread silently. Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Caide can fly at fifty times the speed of any jet. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortality Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Hellfire Control Category:Technopathy Category:Sorcery Category:Resurrection Category:Super Speed Category:Construct Creation Category:Density Shifting Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Force Field Generation Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Super Smart Category:Super Stamina Category:Combat Masters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Multilingual Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Earth-616 Category:Blood Powers